<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teach Me by Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450989">Teach Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya/pseuds/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya'>Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooking, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya/pseuds/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Arya?”<br/>“Hey, lemme in will ya?” she responded over the intercom.<br/>“Why?” he responded.<br/>“It’s raining, I’m getting wet out here, just let me in!” she demanded. <br/>“Gods you’re bossy.” he replied before buzzing her into the building.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark &amp; Gendry Waters, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Hot Pie &amp; Arya Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Arya?”</p>
<p>“Hey, lemme in will ya?” she responded over the intercom.</p>
<p>“Why?” he responded.</p>
<p>“It’s raining, I’m getting wet out here, just let me in!” she demanded. </p>
<p>“Gods you’re bossy.” he replied before buzzing her into the building.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Hot Pie asks, opening the front door of his apartment. </p>
<p>“Not allowed to visit my old pal?” Arya asks walking in whilst shrugging her wet coat off.</p>
<p>“Uh..” Hot Pie hesitates, “is not that, just.. Weren’t expectin’ you, an' I'm seein' you later.”</p>
<p>“Well I’m a surprise, just like my conception.” she responded, making her way to the sofa.</p>
<p>“Wait, what?” Hot Pie said in confusion. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” she chuckled, “I, uh, I wanted to ask you a favour.”</p>
<p>“Okay?” Hot Pie replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sit?” she patted the sofa next to her.</p>
<p>Hot Pie nodded and moved to sit next to her, she twisted her body so that she was facing him.</p>
<p>“We’re mates,” she said.</p>
<p>Hot Pie nodded.</p>
<p>“Like best mates, right?” she asked.</p>
<p>“I thought Gendry wus yer best mate?” he asked, with a frown.</p>
<p>“Well, yeah.” Arya smiled slightly, “But you’re my second.”</p>
<p>“Kay, yeah I guess.” Hot Pie smiled widely at her.</p>
<p>“Cool,” she grinned, “yeah, anyway, I want you to teach me to cook.”</p>
<p>“Arya, you can cook.” Hot Pie replied.</p>
<p>“Well yeah, but like basic stuff, pasta, rice, y’know. I want to learn to cook real shit like.” she nodded.</p>
<p>“Why?” Hot Pie asked her, a small frown forming on his brow. </p>
<p>“Life skill.” Arya shrugged. </p>
<p>Hot Pie studied her, she trained her features.</p>
<p>“C’mon, why?” Hot Pie nudged her.</p>
<p>“Please HP,” Arya whined, widening her eyes.</p>
<p>“Gendry’s right, you’re too hard to say no to.” Hot Pie shook his head, “What do you wanna learn to cook?”</p>
<p>Arya grinned at him, “What do you suggest?”</p>
<p>“Depends on why you really want to learn doesn’t it.” he replied with a lopsided smile. </p>
<p>Arya shook her head, “I’ll think about it, let you know. Unless there’s something specific you want to teach me Wise One?”</p>
<p>She knew that when it came to Hot Pie’s cooking, you always had to praise him, then over praise him. Then he would agree to anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want me to design a program or something?” Hot Pie asked.</p>
<p>“Sure,” she smiled softly.</p>
<p>Hot Pie frowned momentarily, before nodding.</p>
<p>“Ah,” Arya checked the time on her phone, “I’ve got to go, meeting Gendry from work.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Hot Pie laughed as she stood up from the sofa.</p>
<p>“What?” she asked spinning to face him.</p>
<p>“Nu-nothin’.” he said his brown eyes wide, whilst he tried to hold his features, "See you later."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Firstly, I would like to apologise if you read the first chapter when I posted it.</p><p>I have no level of control and decided to start writing a new fic when I was 4 chapters into this one. And that on top of my Uni assignment took over. They're now both out of the way, so I'm hoping I can get back into writing this now!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You are late.” Gendry said as she skidded to a halt outside the garage.</p><p>Arya lifted her eyes up to take him in. His blue overalls were undone to his waist, the arms tied in a knot at his hip, he wore a faded orange t-shirt which was covered in grease and holes. His black hair was in need of a trim and hung down over his blue eyes, grease streaked his arms, but his face and hands were clean. He’d clearly had a bit of a wash before leaving the garage.</p><p> </p><p>	“Well, I’m sorry!” she said, putting a hand to her chest.</p><p>“So you should be, been slavin’ away all day then I have to stand around waitin’ on you.” he winked at her.</p><p>“Oh shut up.” Arya laughed, shoving him gently. </p><p>“I could have just met you at yours.” she pointed out as they walked to his car.</p><p>“You said you’d be here.” Gendry shrugged.</p><p>“And I am.” she replied, pulling open the passenger door.</p><p>“When’s your last exam then?” Gendry asked starting the car. </p><p>“Wednesday, then I’m done for the summer!” she grinned at him.</p><p>“What’s your plans?” Gendry asked.</p><p>“Annoying you, obviously.” she flashed him a lopsided grin.</p><p>“Oh, lucky me.” he grinned back at her, his blue eyes shining.</p><p>She felt her stomach drop, as it so often did around Gendry lately.</p><p>She wasn’t really sure when her feelings towards him changed, she didn’t really fully understand how she felt about him, but she certainly felt differently about Gendry than she did about Hot Pie, Ned or Anguy. </p><p> </p><p>	“How come you were late anyway?” Gendry asked her as they parked outside his block of flats.</p><p>“Went to see Hot Pie.” she replied.</p><p>“Mm, should have got him to send us some food, I’m starving.” he responded. </p><p>“We’re eating at the pub!” she rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, but that’s like an hour away.” Gendry sighed. </p><p>“Want me to make you a sarnie or something whilst you shower?” Arya teased. </p><p>“It’s my place,” he reminded her.</p><p>“Well you’re the one starving.” she laughed, “And I do know where everything is.”</p><p> </p><p>	“What do you want?” she asked walking into the kitchen which was adjoined to the living room.</p><p>Gendry had kicked his work boots off by the door, beginning to pull his overalls down as he walked into the flat.</p><p>“Uh, whatever’s there.” Gendry replied walking towards her, stopping with his overalls bunched up in his arms.</p><p>“Want me to stick your washing on or something?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“You turning into my kitchen wench now Stark?” he teased her.</p><p>“Piss off Waters!” she snorted, “I just want to get going as soon as possible.”</p><p>Gendry laughed, “I’ll put the washing on when I get out of the shower, need to stick my tee in too.” </p><p>“Just take it off.” Arya shook her head.</p><p>He looked nervous, Arya noted him rub the back of his neck.</p><p>“C’mon, you’re there in your pants anyway, it’s not like I’ve not seen your chest before.” she threw her head back and laughed. </p><p>She saw something flash across his eyes, she didn’t know what it was or what it meant, but he stripped his t-shirt off throwing it and the rest of his washing into the washing machine.</p><p> </p><p>	“Gonna go.. Shower..” Gendry said once the washing machine was running.</p><p>“Sure, sandwich will be ready when you’re done.” she replied, fixing her eyes down on the worktop, not wanting to see Gendry and his bare chest walk away.</p><p>She had said it was nothing, that she’d seen his chest before, but she failed to mention that his chest had started to affect her. How could she, when mentioning it could wreck their friendship?</p><p> </p><p>	She heard Gendry’s shower start up down the hallway, she made her way over to the red leather sofa, plugging her phone into the charger next to it. She turned the tele on, but wasn’t paying it any attention. Her mind drifted off, back through her life. Her life with Gendry Waters.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Robb, Jon,” their father called out to where Arya was playing with her two older brothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m comin’ too!” Arya said grabbing Jon’s hand following them to where their father was standing by the patio door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Princess,” their father smiled down at her, “didn’t know you were out here too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m playing with Robb and Jon,” she grinned up at her father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you being a good girl?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she laughed twirling around, hand still holding onto Jon’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, now, I want you to meet someone.” father said, stepping aside to reveal a boy who had been standing behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy was around Robb and Jon’s age, taller than both of them, his hair was black and overgrown, his eyes were focussed down on his shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This,” Father placed a hand lightly on the boy's shoulder, “is Gendry Waters, he’s Robert’s son. Gendry, these are my oldest boys Robb and Jon, and my baby girl Arya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I’m not a baby!” Arya protested with all the might of a five year old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their father laughed, “Take care of Gendry, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, father.” the three of them responded in unison.</span>
</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go away Arya!” Theon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just let her play.” Jon responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No girls.” Theon protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theon,” Robb said lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, it’s odd numbers with her!” Theon motioned around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Gendry spoke up, “if it’s numbers, I’ll watch. Let Arya play, she’s better than me anyways."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at Gendry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t need you sticking up for me,” she frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t wanna play your silly game anyways.” Arya said, defiantly staring at Theon, before storming off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya?” she heard Gendry coming after her, “Wait, Arya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go back to your game.” she protested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, like you said, it’s stupid.” he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Big boys don’t play with little girls, remember.” Arya said, hands on her hips, she was 8 but she’d be damned if she was going to act like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little girl. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya,” he protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine Gendry, please.” she replied before running into the woods surrounding her family home.</span>
</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mum said-” Arya began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, it’s Arya Horse Face!” Jeyne laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya rolled her eyes at her sister's friend, she took a breath in trying to compose herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum sai-” she tried again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neigh!” Jeyne giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go see mum.” Arya said before turning swiftly to leave the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s so sad,” Arya heard Jeyne say once she left the room, “such a loaner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya could feel her stomach churning, her heart was thudding and her lower lip quivered. She tried to compose herself, but she could feel the dread building inside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nym?” she called out before whistling to her dog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The large grey animal came running towards her, momentarily Arya forgot the anxiety in the pit of her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want a walk girl?” Arya scratched behind Nymeria’s ear before walking towards the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taking Nym out mum, be back for dinner.” she called out to her mother who was in the pantry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, be safe.” her mother responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do,” she replied, yanking the door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them began to run towards the woods, as she was running she noticed a car coming up the driveway, but she paid it little mind, she just kept running. Her phone buzzed in her pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gendry: </b>
  <span>Where u runnin to?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Arya: </b>
  <span>Nowhere, walking Nym.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gendry: </b>
  <span>Whats up?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Arya: </b>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya picked her way through the woods, making her way to the den she, her brothers and Gendry had built near the river many years ago. She knew Nym liked playing in the river there, and she’d be able to hide out there for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leant up against the base of a great oak tree, pulling her knees up to her chest. She ducked her forehead to lean against her knees, she felt something constricting her throat. She gasped a breath, it caught in her throat, and that’s when she felt the tears begin to trickle out of her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could hear the crunch of leaves and branches as someone picked their way through the woods. She heard Nymeria let out a friendly bark, so she assumed it was either Jon or Gendry. She didn’t lift her head, she considered hiding, but didn’t think it was worth the effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The footsteps came to a halt two meters in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya,” Gendry said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” she asked harshly, snapping her head up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” he asked, taking a few small steps towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” she muttered, rubbing at her eyes with the sleeve of her t-shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya,” he said kneeling in front of her, “have you been crying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya,” he said, coming to sit next to her, “talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head and sniffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya,” Gendry said again, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya scowled, but lent into Gendry’s embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was-” Arya started, before shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, it’s me.” he said gently, tilting her face towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She searched his eyes, they were full of honesty and held an aura of trust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeyne,” she responded, clenching her jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya, don’t listen to her.” Gendry said defiantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She called me Horse Face again.” Arya whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t listen to her, she’s obviously blind.” Gendry whispered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just saying that.” she frowned at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya,” Gendry met her eyes, “when have I ever lied to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never.” Arya replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, cause we’re besties.” Gendry grinned, nudging her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you a bit old to be best friends with a 14 year old?” Arya laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not when it’s you, Arry.” he grinned, “C’mon, we best get back to the house before you miss dinner.” </span>
</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sansa says you’re not going to prom,” Gendry says cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugs as she lowers herself onto his sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks up, there’s a pain in his blue eyes, she cannot help but wonder why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chews on her lower lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ar,” he says softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who would want to go with Arya Horseface?” she asked, turning away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” he tried to respond, but she felt him rise from the sofa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry came around and knelt on the floor in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d gladly go with Arya Stark,” Gendry said, lightly laying a hand against her cheek, “but I don’t think they let 21 year olds attend Year 13 prom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya tried to keep a straight face, but Gendry was kneeling in front of her with a goofy grin on his face. He had crinkle lines around the outer corners of his eyes, and two small dimples on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let his smile spread, a big grin breaking out across her own face for a few seconds, then her face fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You’re just saying that.” Arya said, closing her eyes tightly, she could feel tears building behind her closed lids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” he says, pressing his lips into her forehead. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've completely got lock down fatigue, I've hardly done any writing the past few weeks, I really need to get back on it. We're finally allowed to leave our houses (before this week it was only for exercise, food shopping, work and medical reasons), but only with in 5 miles. My closest family are 9.5 miles away.. I'm actually thankful for working once a week. But some days my mental health is shocking.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“We’re late!” Arya yelled as Gendry walked out of the bathroom, a towel slung around his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who’s fault is that?” he called back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>five minutes late!” she sighed in exacerbation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Late is late Arya.” he chuckled, walking into his bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arya,” Gendry said hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup?” she asked looking up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’s there a bite taken out of my sandwich?” Gendry asked, making his way towards her carrying the plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unno,” she grinned, “must have been Nymeria.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, I forgot that your dog has the habit of turning up places, eating things before returning home.” Gendry said before taking a bite out of the sandwich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say, she’s one clever girl.” Arya stuck her tongue out at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She certainly does take after you.” he shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How come you’re late?” Ned frowns as she and Gendry settle down at the table their friends had at the pub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His Lordship needed a snack.” Arya rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, excuse me?” Gendry turned to her, “Who was late meeting me? And who offered to make me said snack?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have they been married now?” Anguy asks Hot Pie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” they both snapped at Anguy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tension,” Anguy muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you guys know what you’re having?” Lommy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Arya answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” Gendry was still studying the menu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, we’re all starving, not everyone has a wife to make them snacks!” Lommy teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Arya frowned at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Hot Pie said, head snapping up to look at Arya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she said fiercely, shaking her head at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened and he nodded to confirm that he understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think Masha will do me the beef vindaloo?” Gendry asked peering up from the menu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought you said you’d try and cut back on the meat?” Arya frowned at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I had a cheese sandwich earlier,” he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya narrowed her eyes at him and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” she muttered, shaking her head at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi guys, ready for the quiz?” Jeyne Heddle asked as she approached their table, notepad and pen poised in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always ready when we have our She Wolf!” Anguy grinned, ruffling Arya’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Piss off!” she scowled shoving him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeyne went around the table taking the orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think Mash, can do me the vindaloo?” Gendry grins up at Jeyne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I think you may be able to twist my arm Waters,” Jeyne beams at him, “we have some sauce made up, what do you want in it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya frowned at the way Jeyne was looking at Gendry, a pain struck out in the pit of her stomach, she shifted in her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt Gendry’s gaze shift to her, but she ignored him, staring down at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just do me a veg one,” he responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya looked up at him, her head cocked to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asked her, “I do listen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiot!” she muttered, flicking his bicep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Piss off,” she said, shaking him off, but he was far stronger than her and held his ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, how much longer do we have to suffer the two of them flirting and pretending they’re not?” Ned asked the rest of the boys when Arya and Gendry were at the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ridiculous, everyone knows they’re in love with one another.” Lommy snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except Arya and Gendry,” Anguy added looking over to the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know why she was late?” Hot Pie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Making Gendry a sandwich weren’t she.” Lommy replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I mean, why she was late meeting Gendry? She came round mine, wants me to teach her how to cook proper.” Hot Pie nodded with a smug look on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gendry likes food,” Lommy grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think that’s the point Einstein.” Ned laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we’re <em>finally</em> getting somewhere.” Anguy said smugly. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Look, I either post multiple chapters a week or nothing for weeks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’ve got a few recipes ere', think you and our friends might like.” Hot Pie said laying a list of recipe names out in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re all vegetarian?” Arya asked, half surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, thought you’d want that, no point cookin’ somethin’ you can’t eat is it?” Hot Pie gave her a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool.” she grinned, hugging him before returning her attention to the list.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pick one and we’ll do that tomorrow.” Hot Pie nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one.” Arya points after reading the list.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dahl and spinach gratin?” Hot Pie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” she nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Hot Pie narrows his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya chuckles, “It’s the top of the list! C’mon HP, anything you’re putting in front of me </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll write out the ingredients list for you.” Hot Pie said, standing to look for a pen and piece of paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><span>Veg oil</span></li>
<li><span>Onion</span></li>
<li><span>Mustard powder</span></li>
<li><span>3 garlic cloves</span></li>
<li><span>800ml coconut milk</span></li>
<li><span>250g red lentils</span></li>
<li><span>2-3 chillies</span></li>
<li><span>4 medium tomatoes</span></li>
<li><span>300g spinach</span></li>
<li><span>Garam masala</span></li>
<li><span>Turmeric</span></li>
<li><span>Ground ginger</span></li>
<li><span>700g potatoes</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about the oil, turmeric or ginger, I have that, but buy the rest.” Hot Pie said, sliding her the list.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes at him, taking the pen from him to cross the 3 ingredients off of the list, “Why’d you write them then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you know.” he stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out of curiosity, what happens if I use a different colour lentil?” Arya teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with red lentils?” Hot Pie asked defensively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, nothing, just wondering what’s the difference if I use the green ones?” she shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you see, the green ones are bigger, harder too.” Hot Pie explained, “Means they take longer to cook, many people end up undercookin’ em', bein’ used to the red ones. Stick with the red.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do buddy, will do.” Arya clapped him across the shoulder, “Anyway, see you tomorrow? 4pm okay with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah sure that’s fine. See you tomorrow.” Hot Pie replied before seeing her out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re where? Sorry, I just drove through a tunnel!” Gendry said down the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know your route, there’s no tunnel.” Arya retorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stalker!” he gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya couldn’t help but laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m at the supermarket!” she said again, hopefully there were no more tunnels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like buying.. Actual food, not booze?” Gendry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do realise that I’ve been shopping for myself at uni all year, right?” she asked, putting a bag of King Edward’s into her trolley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but usually you just do an online shop, don’t count.” he responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” she snorted, “hey, when a recipe says 2-3 chillies, how many do you think? 4?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least 5 or 6, hotter the better.” Gendry laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gods that laugh will be the death of me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she sighed to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya?” he said slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Yeah, sorry, got distracted.” she replied, “Well, anyway, why I rang was, I can’t make tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly she was greeted with Gendry groaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, wait, wait,” she said trying to quieten him, “I can come tomorrow, I’ll come around 5:30, bring some food with me, then we can watch the football, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can I say no?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t, I have a key.” she chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and weren’t that a classy move?” he responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, see you tomorrow Waters.” she laughed before hanging up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re late,” Hot Pie shakes his head as he opens the door to his apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she sighed, “had to go back to the supermarket, some idiot ate all the tomatoes I bought yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what happens when you have a thousand brothers.” Hot Pie steps back to let her inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s 5 of them at most, if we’re counting the hangers on.” she snorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just 5?” he smirks, “What about Gendry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gendry is not my brother.” she snaps back, pushing past him, heading for the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Hot Pie says taking everything out of her canvas shopping bags, “let’s see what we’ve got.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything you put on the list.” she answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the whiskey for?” he asks, holding the bottle up for inspection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s mine.” she responds, taking the whiskey off of him and putting it back into one of the bags. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” Hot Pie smirks once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” she mutters, rolling her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prepare the veg,” Hot Pie instructs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya peers at the veg, and begins to gather what she needs, “Onion, 3 cloves of garlic, chillies,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya,” Hot Pie puts a hand on her wrist, “I said 2-3 chillies,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Point?” she cocks an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re picking up 6.” Hot Pie points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like it hot.” she shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” Hot Pie releases her wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“4 tomatoes,” she continues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave the spinach til’ later.” Hot Pie informs her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kay’, 700g of potatoes.. Have you got scales, I’ve got a kilo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Top draw by your left leg.” he says, she slides the draw open finding the weighing scales before weighing out the potatoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slice the onion and put it in this bowl with the mustard,” Hot Pie instructs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With the skin on?” she smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya,” he huffs, “I’m not an idiot, I know you know how to cook.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know how to do a lot of things you lot think I can’t do.” she mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You lot?” he parrots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she just rolls her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Garlic and chillies next, cut em’ up as small as you like, put em’ in this bowl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She starts peeling the garlic, trimming the ends then crushing the cloves with the flat of her knife, the skin coming off the garlic easily. After the garlic she starts on the chillies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll need to scrub your hands before you see Gendry.” Hot Pie says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” she spins towards him, knife still in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the Seven Arya! Put the knife down.” Hot Pie cackles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off,” she mutters as she continues to chop the chillies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Measure your lentils out and rinse them, add them to that bowl then.” Hot Pie instructs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t cook them first?” she asks, turning for the lentils.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, they’ll cook in the dish.” he informs her, “Slice your potatoes up now, try and get them about 5mm thick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“5mm?” she snorts, “Got a ruler?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Play by eye, you’ll learn. Just think, the thicker they are the longer they take to cook.” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabs a potato, placing it onto the chopping board, lining up her knife to the edge of the potato, trying to eye up 5mm’s. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wish I had that chopping board with the measurements I bought my dad for Father’s Day last year, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she frowns to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little thicker,” Hot Pie says, peering over her shoulder, she adjusts her knife, “that’s it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Preheat your oven to 180℃, then grab a saucepan and heat up some oil.” Hot Pie instructs, seating himself on a stool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What size?” she asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll need a pretty decent sized one.” he responds, to which she rolls her eyes as she rifles around his pots and pans for a ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty decent sized</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ saucepan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This?” she asks, holding one up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bit smaller.” he replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one?” she asks, holding a second pan up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect,” he gives her a thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes as she returns to the cooker to add some oil to the pan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kay’ once your oil’s hot, add the bowl with the onions, turn the heat to a medium-low and fry for about 10 minutes.” Hot Pie instructs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“10 minutes?” she asks wide eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup.” he nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems excessive,” she responds but follows his instruction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next you stir in the garlic, lentils and chillies, fry for 2 minutes.” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to write this down for me? I’m never going to remember all of this.” she says adding the bowl of lentils.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Arya,” he smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” she pouts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need your spices now, ½ a tablespoon of garam masala and 1 teaspoon each of; turmeric and ground ginger. Give it a stir in and add the tomatoes and coconut milk.” Hot Pie instructs her, she follows the instructions. “Bring to a simmer and season, you're doing this for about 10 mins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Pie hands her the spinach, “Measure out 250g, then dry fry it in a frying pan for a minute or 2, just to wilt it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get a baking dish, from that cupboard,” he points to a cupboard to her right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This good?” she asks, holding up a black rectangular baking dish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup, so add the spinach at the bottom, then your lentil mix, then arrange the potatoes on the top, overlapping. Good,” Hot Pie nods watching her layering the potatoes, “now you bake it for 30 minutes. Do you want to do that here, or wherever you’re going to eat this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll cook it where I’ll eat it?” she pulls a face at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bring my dish back tomorrow.” he replies, as she sets the dish aside and starts cleaning up after herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I need a photo of this!” Hot Pie laughs, “Your mother will love this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pft, when are you going to see my mother?” she asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll send it to Gendry, get him to show her, or your brother!” Hot Pie chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Hot Pie took his photo, he wrapped her dish up in foil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” she stops to face him, “why did you have me preheat the oven if I’m not cooking it here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know that, did I?” he responds, “Besides, I’ve got to cook my own dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say hi to Gendry for me!” Hot Pie calls out as she leaves his apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowns and holds her middle finger up to him as she walks away with her dish and whiskey. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re early.” Gendry frowned as he opened his front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re naked.” Arya observed, well mostly naked, he had a towel tied around his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not.. uh.. I..” Gendry stuttered, before stepping back to let her in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed as she walked into his flat, “Besides, everyone’s been complaining about me being constantly late lately, now you’re complaining that I’m early? You’re difficult to please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m easy to please.” he responded in a low voice, giving her a lingering look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go dress,” she ordered, reluctantly, “I’ll put this in the oven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kay’,” he flashed her a small smile before heading off to the bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shift it,” Gendry said standing over her, now in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes and moved from where she’d been lounging along his sofa so that he could sit down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beer?” she asked, picking up the two bottles she’d put on the table beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean do I want one of my own beers?” he raised an eyebrow, “Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, don’t be snarky, I’ve cooked for you.” she lightly kicked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, yes, you did..” he casts her a gaze, “why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya shrugs, “You’re my best mate, why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watches as he lightly licks his lips, then nods his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gendry flicked through channels searching for something to watch, they didn’t watch anything for more than 5 minutes before flicking over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awh c’mon, just pick something already!” Arya rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you’re helping.” he responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to check the food, maybe you won’t need to choose.” she laughs as she stands, heading towards the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you saving these pitas for anything?” she calls back towards Gendry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you going through my cupboards?” he asks, coming up behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m nosy, you know that.” she responds casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I could have had something private in there.” he frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulls a face, “Why would you keep something private in the kitchen cupboard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” he mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I use the pitas or what?” she asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome, get 3 plates out please.” she orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“3?” he frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She studies him for a moment before smirking, “Do as I say, and get some drinks too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am.” he mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, why did you get 3 beers?” she pauses from serving their food up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told me to get 3 plates..” he responds hesitantly, “I assumed someone else was joining us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head, “Just us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods and repeats, “Just us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thinks she sees a slight smile pulling at the corners of his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gods that was good,” Gendry says as they finish eating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hot enough?” she asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing.” he smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome.” she grins back at him, her eyes meeting his as they both smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you do this for me?” he asks, a slight blush creeping across his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” she shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not an answer Arya.” he replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, I just thought.. You’d like it?” she responds hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he says, getting to his feet before reaching out to tug her to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” she asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Living Room?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I gotta clean up,” she frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do that later, you promised me football.” he said, tugging at her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s not time..” she replies, but allows him to tug her along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gendry pulls her down on the sofa next to him, he turns his head and she can see him studying her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” she frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles and smooths the crease between her brows flat, his hand trailing down her face, resting briefly against her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re.. You’re just pretty amazing, you know that?” he asks, softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” she shakes her head, unable to meet his eyes any more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya,” he gently tilts her chin up so that she has to meet his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His deep blue eyes search her own, flickering back and forth, before trailing to her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She inaudibly gasps and chews on her lower lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ar?” he says softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closes her eyes and shakes her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head and speaks quietly, almost as though talking to herself rather than to Gendry, “What am I doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” he asks, his arms wrapping around her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>isn’t me!” she sniffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What isn’t?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks up at Gendry, she can see the concern etched onto his face, she takes a deep breath, “I don’t do things to get guys to notice me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what? What guys?” Gendry asks, sounding worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, stupid.” she rolls her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” he asks, “Why..? I.. Arya I </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>notice you..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like Hot Pie said, you probably just see me as a sister.” she sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods no, never.” he sounded panicked, “I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought of you as my sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” she blushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya, I-” he frowns, pausing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them were moving towards one another, their lips mere inches apart. Time felt as though it had slowed down, her whole body was alight with the need to have his lips against hers, and yet their movements were so slow they allowed for her thoughts to overtake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry’s lips lightly brushed against hers when her phone began to ring, the two of them jumped backwards from one another like two positively charged magnets breaking apart.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Dad?” she answers the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya, where are you?” he asks, sounding worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m at Gendry’s.” she responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we’re at the hospital, can you get here?” her dad asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hospital, what, why? What’s happened?” she asks, her heart thudding in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Bran, I have to go, just get here.” her dad says before hanging up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stumbles to stand up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya, what about a hospital?” Gendry asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She feels her vision clouding over and her legs giving way,  before Gendry’s arms circling her to support her weight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya?” his hand shakes her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closes her eyes and focuses on her breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bran’s in the hospital, that’s all he said. Can you drive me?” she asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, c’mon.” he grabs her hands to guide her towards the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drive to the hospital is silent, but she notices Gendry’s eyes drifting over to her every time the car stops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna break,” she says quietly to them as they approach the hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Ar,” he responds, briefly laying a hand on her thigh, “but I’m here, no matter what, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kay’.” she nods in understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They find their way to the waiting room where her family are sitting, standing and pacing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” she asks, rushing away from Gendry into her father's arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was out rock climbing, part of the equipment malfunctioned,” her dad says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He checks it all meticulously though!” Arya can feel tears creeping out of her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” her father kisses the top of her head, “he’s in surgery.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mum?” she lowers herself into the empty chair beside her mother, both she and Sansa are pale faced with red-rimmed eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mum turns to face her, but it’s almost like she cannot see her, Arya feels like she’s looking through her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum?” she tries again, but gets no response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gives in and wraps her arms around her mother who returns the embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should go home,” she says to Gendry after they’d been at the hospital for a couple of hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head as she stands awkwardly in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifts in his seat, “C’mere,” he says, holding his arms out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She momentarily studies him before lowering herself into his lap, she buries her face against Gendry’s neck and her whole body begins to shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” he soothes her, gently rubbing her back, “he’ll be fine, he’s a strong boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stay like that for a while, then Arya repositions herself so that she can look at his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His blue eyes flicker across her face, and he threads his right fingers between her left ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raises her right hand, lightly tracing his jaw with her fingers before tracing them across his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” he asks softly, smiling against her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Studying you,” she replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you gone blind?” he raises his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lets out a nervous laugh before resting her forehead against his for a few moments, before resting her chin on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jon,” Rickon says shaking his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” he blinks, looking around the room. Reality hits him when he realises he’s sat in a hospital waiting room, surrounded by his family. He rubs his eyes before turning to Rickon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” he asks, his voice scratchy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look.” Rickon points across the room, Arya is sitting in Gendry’s lap, not an entirely strange thing for the two best friends, they were always close. But then he notices their hands entwined and Arya’s free hand running over Gendry’s lips. That seems a little unusual, even for them. He watches their interaction play out, small smiles on both of their lips, then Arya pressing her forehead against Gendry’s. Something was definitely going on there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m thirsty,” Jon clears his throat, “go ask everyone if they want a drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rickon frowns momentarily as though he was about to argue, “Okay, but I want chocolate.” he relents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon waits for Rickon to start moving around their family before he moves over to the seat next to Arya and Gendry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not enough seats?” he asks, even though their family were practically the only ones in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off.” Arya mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry shifts her to sit upright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon’s eyes flicker between the two of them, “What’s going on?” he asks, his eyes locking on Arya’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, can we talk about this,” she motions between her and Gendry, “when Bran isn’t in surgery.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Jon responds, “don’t think I’m going to forget though. Me and Rick are going to go get some drinks, did you guys want anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OJ.” Arya replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water please.” Gendry adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon nods before walking away from them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Gendry says softly once Jon has left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya turns towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe before we talk to Jon..” he pauses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should figure out what is happening?” she asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he smiles shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She meets his eyes, something emboldens her, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>you Gendry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>you </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>Arya.” he responds, sincerity clear in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She forgets herself, suddenly they’re not sitting in a hospital waiting room surrounded by her family, waiting for news about Bran, they’re back in his flat on his sofa. She surges forward, her lips meeting Gendry’s. Her lips part slowly, and she feels his tongue tracing her lower lip. She carefully withdraws her lips from his, pressing her left cheek to his as his arms wrap back around her, holding her close to his chest.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mr and Mrs Stark?” a voice startles her, she blinks taking in the hospital waiting room, noticing she’s curled up on Gendry’s lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s still sleeping, she carefully extracts herself from his embrace, the nurse is standing awkwardly before her sleeping parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum, dad?” she says, carefully shaking each of their shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, Arya?” her dad blinks his steely eyes at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The nurse dad,” she says stepping backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her father carefully shakes her mother once more to rouse her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brandon is out of surgery, he’s stable but he’s not conscious yet, the two of you can go and see him.” the nurse says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother clutches her father’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell the others.” Arya says, quickly hugging her parents before they head off with the nurse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Robb,” she shakes her brother’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goway.” he mumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robb, wake up.” she shakes harder this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya, what?” he blinks, “Bran?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s out of surgery, mum and dad have gone to see him. He’s not conscious, but he’s stable, that’s all I know. Can you tell Sansa and Jon? I’ll tell Rickon.” she explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he runs a hand through his auburn hair, before walking towards Sansa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rickon is curled up on a chair next to where their parents had been, he looks peaceful, his lips parted slightly, hair sticking up in every direction, she’s almost reluctant to wake him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rick,” she says softly, kneeling on the floor in front of her youngest brother, “Rickon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Bran?” he yawns, rubbing at his pale blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum and dad are with him, he’s not awake, but he’s doing okay.” she says, flattening his hair down with her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When can I see him?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno mate, we’ve got to wait and see.” she answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m hungry.” Rickon pouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s 5am, I don’t think anywhere’s open. I’ll go talk to Gendry.” she replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rickon nods and sits up in the chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya looks over to Robb, he’s sat with his arms wrapped around Sansa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gen,” she shakes his shoulder, his eyes open immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey?” he says, his voice husky, sending a lightning bolt to the pit of her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bran’s out of surgery, he’s unconscious though, mum and dad are with him.” she informs him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches out for her hands, she effortlessly laces her fingers into his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods, “Rick’s hungry, it’s only 5am though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can go, try and find something?” he says hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come with you,” she nods, “I’ll go tell them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This has been a bit of a nuts first date hasn’t it?” he asks as they pull up to a 24 hour McDonald's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what this is?” she cocks an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well.. I.. uh.. I..” he stutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She responds with a small laugh, before pressing her lips against his. The moment their lips met everything from the past 9 hours was forgotten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She withdraws slightly, “I didn’t intend it to be a date, but I want it to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” he flashes her a goofy grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know how long I’ve been in love with you.” she almost whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?” he grins, “And you decide to profess your love in the car park of McDonald's whilst your brother is in a coma?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up!” she rolls her eyes, making her way out of the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Arya!” he dashes around the car, his arms engulfing her, he crashes his lips into hers, pulling her close against his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I can guess how long you’ve been in love with me, cause’ I’ve <em>always</em> been in love with you.” he sighs into her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulls back the best she can, sandwiched between Gendry and his car, “And you decide to profess your love in the car park of McDonald's whilst my brother is in a coma?”, she says echoing his own words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles sheepishly, “Well I was gonna tell you last night, but y’know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs, “C’mon we’d better get some food before Rickon starves to death.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey how’s your brother?” Ned Dayne asks as she seats herself down next to Hot Pie at the pub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctors don’t think he’s going to walk again,” she says, pausing to chew on her lower lip, “but he’s alive, and he seems.. In good spirits I guess?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things must av’ been nuts, we aven't seen you in weeks.” Hot Pie says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awh shit! Hot Pie, your dish, I forgot all about it!” she lightly knocks her hand to her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is all good Arry, Gendry dropped it off.” Hot Pie waved across the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya looked up and saw Gendry walking into the pub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m.. um.. Gonna get a drink, anyone need one?” she said awkwardly sliding her way back out of the booth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, we’re all good.” Anguy answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kay.” she nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she says softly, siding up to Gendry at the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilts his head to the side, peering down at her, a smile lighting up his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re here?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’m a hologram,” she shrugs, “the real Arya is at home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” he frowns, “nah, a hologram couldn’t master that sarcasm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiot.” she laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s grinning down at her, and she’s smiling back up towards him, her left hand starts to reach out towards his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Gendry!” Jeyne arrives at the bar, startling both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, hi Jeyne.” he rubs the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I get you?” she beams at him, Arya almost thinks she’s batting her eyelashes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna try the special ale?” he asks her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” she responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two pints of the special ale then please.” Gendry says turning back to Jeyne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeyne is off across the bar pouring their drinks when Gendry nudges her arm with his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” she looks up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we.. I mean, later.. We should.. I just.. We haven’t had the chance to talk alone since </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>night.” Gendry sounds nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can hang out later.” she suggests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he responds nodding, “you could come around mine? You left your whiskey..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean you didn’t get drunk without me?” she chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the fun in that, Stark?” he grins, leaning in towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes flicker between his, noticing his lips parting ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.” Jeyne says quite coldly, placing the pints in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m tellin’ you,” Hot Pie says whilst Arya and Gendry are at the bar, “somethin’ is goin’ on with em’!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, they’re probably just talking bout’ her brother.” Lommy responds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at Jeyne.” Ned says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boy she looks mad.” Anguy whistles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like I aven’t  told er’ they’re in love.” Hot Pie says, knowingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Hot Pie!” Lommy rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, she put 6 chillies in the meal she cooked the other week, and Gendry returned the dish. Also, she had a bottle of whiskey.” Hot Pie argues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” Lommy argues, “Whiskey, hot food, Arya likes both!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re coming.” Ned says under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys.” Gendry says as they reach the table, there were only two seats left on opposite sides of the table, the two of them sat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to av’ er’ back ain’t it!” Hot Pie grinned, throwing an arm around her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scowled in response, shoving him off of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave if you ain’t careful.” she muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unlikely, Gendry’s here.” Anguy snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Arya and Gendry whip their heads to glare at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anguy chuckles, holding his hands up before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thoros is having a party tonight, said we should drop around.” Anguy told the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hells yes, Thoros throws the best parties!” Lommy responded immediately, with Ned and Hot Pie agreeing to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can’t,” Arya pauses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fair, I mean it’s amazing you came out tonight.” Ned smiles at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gendry, you in?” Lommy asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’ve got to be up early in the morning.” he responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Light weight.” Anguy nudges him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry shrugs in response to which Arya flashes him a wry smile. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So listen up, I have one more chapter of this ready to go, but after that I'm out. I've been updating weekly, but there may be a bit of a gap until I post after next week. Just.. uh.. lately I'm either obsessed with something or have no concentration at all. I just really want to get back to proper work, rather than just one day a week. Things are getting better here now, I was able to travel to see my family, in the garden, this week. I 100% intend to continue this, I just may need a few weeks to get my head back into it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>